HF 049 Rune Shopping
8:04:34 PM Jamaros: You find both Tiprus and Belza in their room, getting dressed. 8:05:02 PM Jamaros: Tiprus is in her armor, while Belza has the bottom of her armor on, but still cannot get the top part down. 8:05:40 PM Rune: I don't think it's going to work. We'll have to see about maternity armor. 8:05:45 PM Rune: ... and swords. 8:05:53 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Yes, we were gonna go now." 8:06:06 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Find your war maiden." 8:06:31 PM Rune: I can come with if you want. 8:06:55 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "OH YES! That is good. ...we have no money." 8:07:00 PM Jamaros: Belza: "I was going to handle that." 8:08:18 PM Rune: It's probably better if I do, honestly. 8:09:31 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...I feel I am a more intimidating presence. You do not look like you could crush skulls." 8:09:48 PM Rune: Probably, but I do have money. 8:10:28 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...that is useful. Ok." 8:10:35 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "TO THE WAR MAIDEN!" 8:10:43 PM Rune: Yes. 8:10:49 PM Jamaros: Belza throws a dress on over her greaves. 8:11:07 PM Jamaros: It takes a moment to get it past her wings. 8:12:11 PM Jamaros: Ok, I assume you look for Hilda, first. 8:12:42 PM Rune: Leni does. 8:13:48 PM Jamaros: Ok, Belza carries you. Tiprus asks to do it, but Belza insists. 8:14:25 PM Rune: Leni doesn't object. 8:14:53 PM Jamaros: Ok, you get there very quickly, and...it's actually less secure than riding Kai. 8:16:23 PM Rune: Leni is terribly frightened, but tries not to show it. 8:17:09 PM Jamaros: You arrive. You find Hilda in her shop on the first floor, at the front desk. 8:17:39 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "Oh, hey, sorry that the renovations have slowed. Some projects came in. Should be back on by this afternoon." 8:18:34 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "You bring the enforcers to remind me to do my job?" 8:19:07 PM Rune: Oh no, we needed your help. 8:19:17 PM Rune: Belza's gotten too big for her armor, so we need some maternity pieces. 8:19:32 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "Oh?" 8:19:39 PM Rune: Leni nods. 8:19:43 PM Jamaros: Belza holds out the breast plate she brought with her. 8:19:47 PM Jamaros: Belza: "This." 8:21:07 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "...I mean...I can bang this out and resize it. But...I imagine that'll be an ongoing process, then." 8:21:57 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "I don't exactly have much call for...maternity plates themselves, but I can make something new if you'd rather. 8:23:05 PM Rune: That would probably be better. 8:23:44 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "Ok...when do you need it by?" 8:25:18 PM Rune: Next week if possible. 8:25:47 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "...it's possible...won't be pretty." 8:26:51 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "Price will vary, based on what materials it ends up needing, but I expect the end product will run you...200 gold." 8:26:57 PM Rune: I don't think we care about pretty. That's fine. 8:27:04 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "300 at the most." 8:29:27 PM Rune: Leni nods. 8:31:38 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "...Ok then. Anything else, or should I get started?" 8:32:51 PM Rune: Get started I think. And if you can use pieces she already has and just add to them or swap some out, do. 8:33:35 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "I can try. I don't think I'll be able to recreate this metal, entirely, though. It's...it's very strange." 8:35:31 PM Rune: Leni nods. 8:35:34 PM Rune: I think it's an antique. 8:36:06 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Specially crafted. Is unlike anything." 8:37:20 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "...I'll be careful." 8:37:32 PM Jamaros: Belza nods. "And swords. Need swords." 8:37:48 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "...um...I don't really sell those. I can refer you to a guy, though." 8:40:03 PM Rune: Yes, please. 8:40:53 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "Actually, Torra will be glad to hear it. It's her brother. Barrom. He has a weapons shop down the block, that way." 8:41:43 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "He does good work, but...be careful. He can be a bit...hard to talk to." 8:41:57 PM Rune: How so? 8:42:42 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "He kind of has a tendency of putting his foot in his mouth. Especially when it comes to other races." 8:43:32 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "Just...don't take anything he says...too seriously. I don't think he means most of it." 8:44:30 PM Rune: Oh, he's racist? 8:45:13 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "...maybe a bit. Torra says he's just..."very much from the homeland", I think is how she puts it." 8:45:36 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "Like...he never really took to me dating his sister...you know...half-elf and all." 8:45:51 PM Rune: Everybody hates Tieflings. 8:46:10 PM Jamaros: ((Tieflings, the Jews of D&D. :P )) 8:46:13 PM Rune: And I suppose it was too much to hope for that it meant "likes to give out ethnic food and share hometown celebrations." 8:46:34 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "He may give you some food." 8:47:38 PM Rune: ... to be nice or because I'm too stupid to hunt it myself? 8:48:06 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "...Dwarves don't hunt, far as I know." 8:48:30 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "So...does that answer your question?" 8:49:01 PM Rune: Yes. Thank you, Hilda. And I think you're a perfectly good girlfriend, and if he asks I'll say so. 8:49:27 PM Jamaros: Hilda smiles. "Thank you, I try." 8:49:52 PM Rune: Leni nods, and heads to where Hilda said the dude is! 8:50:33 PM Jamaros: You arrive at the place. "Barrom's Banging Blacksmith". 8:50:40 PM Jamaros: Also, Quill comes over your comm. "Rune?" 8:56:02 PM Jamaros: Tiprus looks at you and smiles 8:56:29 PM Rune: ... I'm sure he'll be fine. 8:56:36 PM Jamaros: Tiprus nods. 8:57:25 PM Jamaros: Belza: "If he cannot defeat one vampire now, he'd be useless in fight to come, anyway. Good test of his skills." 8:58:17 PM Jamaros: Tiprus gives her arm a little smack. Belza seems confused. 8:58:44 PM Rune: He's gotten rather powerful as it is. Of course, really the strongest spellcaster of all of us is probably Max or Taeral. 8:59:03 PM Jamaros: I will be back real quick. Dog. 8:59:27 PM Rune: ((Okay! Thanks for keeping Rune more low key this time, i'm a bit derpy and I appreciate it.)) 9:01:22 PM Jamaros: ((Or he won't go.)) 9:01:52 PM Jamaros: ((Anyway, back to the game)) 9:02:36 PM Jamaros: You are at Barrom's shop. You hear him in the back, banging away. 9:04:42 PM Jamaros: Belza: "No magic-user could truly stand up to iron and steel." 9:04:46 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...no offense." 9:05:14 PM Rune: We usually try to avoid having to, yes. 9:05:45 PM Jamaros: CLANG CLANG CLANG! 9:06:07 PM Jamaros: No one's manning the front desk, just the sight of fire in the back and the sound of clanging inform you that it is open. 9:06:27 PM Rune: Leni heads back there. Carefully. 9:07:41 PM Jamaros: You see a short stocky figure, covered in black from head to toe, either from soot or his long (but tied up) mane of black hair. 9:07:49 PM Jamaros: He's hammering away at something. 9:09:39 PM Rune: Excuse me! 9:10:04 PM Jamaros: He stops his hammer in mid swing and turns to look at you. You see his long beard is tied back as well. 9:10:10 PM Jamaros: Seeing you he seems...confused. 9:10:15 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...yeah?" 9:11:05 PM Rune: I want to buy something. 9:12:19 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...I make weapons, hell-chick. Big, sharp things you swing at people. Not the dinky little knives you sneaky types use." 9:13:27 PM Rune: I use walls of fire, actually, but it's not for me, it's for Belza. 9:13:33 PM Rune: And one for Tiprus. 9:13:49 PM Jamaros: He then looks and he sees them beside you. 9:13:55 PM Rune: Also I'm not from Hell. I'm from Broadchurch-on-the-River. 9:14:18 PM Jamaros: Barrom looks them over a bit. You notice his eyes...linger on Belza. 9:14:27 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...ok...that's something." 9:14:33 PM Rune: ... it's actually a very nice town, despite the name. 9:15:14 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...what is it you ladies be wanting exactly?" 9:15:27 PM Rune: Swords. 9:15:39 PM Rune: ... you can tell him, Tiprus and Belza, I can translate if you want. 9:16:56 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Longsword and great sword." 9:17:46 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Dipped in fires of Asmodeus." 9:18:05 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...also, long bow, if you hyave." 9:19:19 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...fires of Asmodeus?" 9:19:30 PM Rune: They probably don't have that here. 9:20:01 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...can it have poison baked into the blade?" 9:20:21 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...no...again...that's not really my style." 9:21:06 PM Jamaros: Belza seems disappointed. 9:21:14 PM Rune: I don't think we could afford that right now anyway. 9:26:14 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "I have some swords off the rack. They're simple, but sharp." 9:26:40 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Should be good enough for you, anyway. With those horns, you could probably just impale them yerselves." 9:26:44 PM Rune: Do you have anything good at killing vampires? 9:27:18 PM Rune: And if we did that, they'd stick on there. 9:27:36 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Ah, holy weapons. Nothing too much, but...let me see." 9:28:22 PM Jamaros: Barrom goes to his rows. He pulls down a fine looking greatsword. The hilt and wide end of the blade are embroidered and styled with the symbol of a hammer and anvil. 9:29:38 PM Rune: Hmm. 9:30:32 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Blessed and bound in the name of Moradin, king of the gods. And True King of the dwarves, his chosen people." 9:30:42 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Obviously, very expensive." 9:31:22 PM Rune: We probably don't have enough, then. ... and honestly, I'm not sure they'd be able to use them anyway. And Hank might object to gods. 9:31:32 PM Rune: Hilda sent us here, by the way. 9:32:12 PM Jamaros: Barrom's face scrunches, sourly. "Oh?" 9:34:33 PM Rune: Yes. She said you did good work. Well, implied it, when we asked who to go to. 9:35:08 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "That's cause I do do good work." 9:35:34 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Good enough to not need some snooty, pointy-eared skank to drum up business for me." 9:35:59 PM Rune: She's very nice. And you're a little racist. 9:36:32 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Am not." 9:37:00 PM Rune: Well, you've used multiple racial slurs just since we've been here. 9:37:37 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...I just don't let political correctness dictate my speech." 9:38:44 PM Rune: Good. I'm not always polite either. 9:39:37 PM Rune: I try to be kind, but that's not at all the same thing. Of course, racism is daft. 9:40:39 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "I ain't a racist. I have no problems with elves or tieflings, but, statistically speaking, your kind usually end up as criminals and her kind end up snooty book types." 9:41:00 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Numbers ain't racist." 9:41:49 PM Rune: Well, I read dwarves are only predisposed to smithing because people expect them to be, so I suppose that's about the same thing. 9:42:16 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Maybe we are cause we're better at it than everyone else. She did send you to me." 9:42:35 PM Rune: Well, you're family, obviously. 9:42:53 PM Rune: I suppose that means tieflings are better at crime. 9:43:12 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...maybe..." 9:43:46 PM Rune: Probably. I don't know, I've never really tried any. I'm with AEGIS. 9:44:23 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...whatever. Look, I don't wanna fight. I've got fine pieces on the walls. Have your friends pick out what they want." 9:44:51 PM Rune: All right. 9:45:19 PM Rune: Leni shrugs and shows Tiprus and Belza the options. 9:45:41 PM Jamaros: Belza is disappointed by the lack of flames the blades seem to be conjuring. 9:45:55 PM Jamaros: Tiprus waves around a long sword and seems to like the feel of it. 9:46:09 PM Jamaros: Belza eventually finds a two-handed sword. 9:47:12 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Ok, the greatsword will be 60 gold, the longsword 20." 9:47:59 PM Jamaros: Barrom looks at Belza and then leans into you. "Hey, can I ask somethin'?" 9:48:28 PM Rune: Yes? 9:49:12 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "I just...she really gonna fight like that? Her girlfriend seems to handle herself well, she should be thinking about the baby, right? Take some time off." 9:49:58 PM Rune: Well, I don't think it's a good idea to just stop exercising and doing your normal work because you're pregnant. Most of the books say that's bad. 9:50:52 PM Jamaros: Barrom ponders this. "Makes sense I guess. Alright. So, 80 gold total." 9:52:26 PM Rune: You're charging me too much because I'm a tiefling? Really? 9:53:11 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "What are you talking about? That is a fine price for these items. That's top-shelf quality." 9:53:59 PM Jamaros: ((You may insight check if you want)) 9:55:25 PM Jamaros: ((Yeah, you suspect these prices are inflated. Not too bad, but you can definitely get these items cheaper nearby, and they would not be too much crappier.)) 9:56:28 PM Rune: Seventy would be more appropriate. 9:56:36 PM Rune: And they are good quality, but eighty is ridiculous. 9:56:46 PM Rune: I don't mind the racism but don't insult my intelligence. 9:56:54 PM Rune: That's just not nice. 9:57:12 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...alright, fine then. Seventy." 9:57:42 PM Rune: Leni pays him. 10:00:00 PM Jamaros: Barrom takes it. "Been a real pleasure doing business with you." 10:00:23 PM Rune: Yes. We'll probably be back for more eventually. 10:01:03 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "...if you see my sister, tell her she looked better with the beard." 10:02:06 PM Rune: Did she? 10:02:14 PM Rune: It must be fun to style them. 10:02:47 PM Jamaros: Barrom: "Of course she did. Before she was trying to impress some...you know what? Nevermind. Have a nice day." 10:03:33 PM Rune: Of course, some clans show their lineage that way, so somebody like me would have to be careful not to make a mistake. Have a nice day! 10:03:36 PM Rune: Leni heads out with the girls. 10:04:05 PM Jamaros: Belza grips you and carries you off.